Happy Birthday Son
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: It's Percy's Birthday! All of them :) Sally bringing him home from the hospital, his first birthday, first party, and every birthday since. Written to celebrate my favourite character of all time. Watch him grow throughout the years, read what his birthday was like every year and learn more about our favourite hero. Written for Percy Jackson's birthday. It's a special day. Enjoy it


**You didn't think I'd forget Percy's birthday did you? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Rick made it all up and made thousands off of it, not me. He owns the rights to PJO and HOO.**

oooOOOooo

Sally Jackson gave birth to Perseus Jackson at exactly 7:11 am on August 18th. She had gone into labour the night before and he had kept her up wracked with contractions, shaking from pain and exhaustion and pretty much screaming bloody murder.

She forgave him for it all the moment she heard his first wails and then all over again when the nurse wrapped him in a baby blue blanket and placed him in her arms.

He had beem smiling slightly, as if proud to have caused his mother so much strife so early in his life. Unbeknownst to them both he would cause her much more.

It would always be worth it, in the end.

Sally fell in love with her baby boy the minute his weight was settled comfortably in her arms. His skin was raw and red, new and shiny. The nurse had cleaned him off and now he was cute and clean. He had a small tuft of black hair on his head and Sally knew before he even opened his eyes that this boy would grow up to be like his father in both looks and personality.

Sally's smile wavered, but only for half a moment. She had known Poseidon wouldn't be there when his son was born. She knew it was most likely that she would never see him again.

But she wanted him here. Craved his presence and yearned for the comfort he provided her. Poseidon was calm, constant and steady.

She wished he was there. Even if it was disguised as a male nurse. She wanted a sign, a note, a small gift for their newborn son. Anything.

But that was selfish, she knew. She had a son, the child of their love, and that was enough. As she felt her baby's tiny hand wrap around one of her fingers she smiled a watery smile.

Their boy would always be enough.

As she watched him his eyes fluttered open for the first time. Beautiful sea green eyes, exactly like his father's. Eyes that made tears well in Sally's eyes and love blossom in her heart. A protectiveness so strong it scared her filled her to the brim and she wondered if all mother's felt like this holding their child for the first time.

She held her son close, cradling him to her but gently. She was scared to hurt him and scared of hearing even one tiny sound of discomfort fall from his lips. He was hers and she would take care of him.

"Ms. Jackson," a nurse came back into the room. She was pretty, with blond curly hair and brown eyes. Her smile was warm and congratulating, making Sally feel warmth and pride all over again. "We can take him to the baby room now so you can get some rest."

She looked down at her baby boy once more. "A minute more," she asked.

The nurse smiled understandingly. "Is he your first?"

Sally nodded. "Most likely my only."

The nurse's eyes wandered to her son in her arms, taking him in. "He's beautiful," she complimented. "Very strong."

Sally smiled, still not looking away from her boy. "Thank you," she said. "His father will be proud."

She wasn't sure how but she just knew. How could he not be? Their son was magnificent, Sally knew it already. She could feel it.

He would be a hero.

"Ms. Jackson?" The nurse asked, making Sally realize she had asked her a question.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, glancing up at her. The room she was in was white, sterile and bright. She preferred to look at her baby boy.

"I asked if you'd picked a name?" The nurse replied. Her name tag read Jessica.

Sally pursed her lips. She had been thinking up names for days but suddenly none of them seemed to fit. She ran through her ideas once more. Alexander, Nicholas, Wyett...

What would Poseidon like? What was a name they could both agree on? If he was here what would they decide?

Her mind wandered to Greek Myths and she ran names through her head. Hercules was too much and Sally wasn't a big fan of his anyway. Odysseus too old fashioned. Achilles was too well known, her baby would be picked on. Peracles, Hyacinth...

...It would be unlucky to name her child after a Greek hero who had a horrible fate, wouldn't it? Poseidon had told her of a Great Prophecy concerning children of the Big Three, her poor boy would have enough hardship in his life already Sally knew. She was filled with dreadful trepidation.

Suddenly she remembered one myth. One myth with one great hero who had a happy ending.

"Perseus," she answered finally. "Perseus Aaron Jackson. Percy for short."

Jessica looked at the child before nodding, another fresh smile blooming across her face. "I like it," she agreed a moment later. "It sounds fitting. He will be as famous as a child of Zeus."

Sally looked up in surprise. "You know Greek Mythology?"

Jessica looked sheepish. "I'm not an expert," she replied quietly. "But it interested me when I learned about it in school. I remember a few things."

Sally smiled and nodded. Perseus had originally been a child of Zeus but she liked the name. And when Percy smiled and gurgled happily in her arms a second later she was sure he agreed.

Minutes later, when another nurse came in and asked if she could take Percy to the baby room Sally handed him over quietly. Jessica, embarrassed she had forgotten, quickly muttered a congratulations and left, presumably to go speak to another new mother.

Sally fell asleep that night quickly. She was very tired after all.

oooOOOooo

The next day she brought Percy home.

She changed out of her hospital gown into the clothes she had worn here in the first place and was rolled out on a wheelchair (hospital rules) with Percy in her arms by Jessica.

She stood up once they reached the doors and Sally quickly bade the friendly nurse goodbye, thanking her for all of her help. Jessica said it was nothing and wished her and Percy well before turning and wheeling the chair around once more, going to find another patient and do her job.

Sally adjusted Percy in her arms- he was all smiled this morning- and she took a breath before walking out of the hospital.

She took a cab home.

Her apartment doorman, Joey, congratulated her as soon as she was through the door.

"Hey Ms. J!" He had exclaimed. Joey was all bright blue eyes, white teeth that were always showing in a smile and dark hair with tan skin. He had been asking Sally out since she moved into the apartment building but she had always politely refused.

He hadn't been deterred. It was cute, and flattering, but Sally had found herself too hung up on a certain Greek god to seriously entertain thoughts of dating again.

"And here's the little guy!" Joey had exclaimed happily. "Our newest lodger!"

Sally had smiled at him happily, showing off Percy proudly. "Percy," she supplied her friend. "His name is Percy."

"Percy Jackson," Joey said and Sally smiled. It was the first time anybody had said Percy instead of Perseus and she liked how well it sounded. It was a good name. "He'll be a killer with the ladies."

Sally shook her head but laughed. "He has a few more years until then I think."

Joey winked. "With you as his mother he'll be a hit. Girls'll love 'im."

Sally smiled amiably and headed towards the stairs. "Thanks Joe."

"Anytime Sall," he said. "Call me if you need anything!"

Sally rolled her eyes but stayed smiling. Nobody could say the boy wasn't determined.

She reached her apartment and unlocked it, stepping inside.

It was small but good for two people, at least as a temporary home. She would get a better job soon, she told herself, work hard to earn more money and eventually move into a bigger, nicer place.

"Welcome home Percy," she said to her boy, kissing him on the forehead.

A smell reached her and she walked to the kitchen, depositing Percy in the crib in his room as she went. He was asleep anyway.

On the counter was a blue cake, frosted with sea green frosting on top.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SON' was written in darker frosting on top of that.

Sally smiled. "Happy Birthday Percy," she murmured even though her son was in the other room. "Your daddy says hello."

oooOOOooo

**Happy Birthday to my favorite character in the world, Percy Jackson! Happy Anniversary to Percabeth!**

**So this will probably be a chapter story- of sorts. I think I'll write Percy's birthdays in chronological order, one a year, each on August 18th. To say Happy Birthday. I may write one randomly but this will most likely be once a year updates. That'a the plan anyway.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


End file.
